


Sound and Leaf

by MiramesS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiramesS/pseuds/MiramesS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сравнение Наруто и Саске, а также об их встречах... и что было потом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sound and Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21261) by Lisea18. 



> Original work's here: www.fanfiction.net/s/3236635/1/Sound-and-Leaf
> 
> Permission for translation: received

**Prologue**

**Звук**  
Тишины не существует. Это факт. Всегда и везде есть звук: ветер в кронах деревьев, животные, сама жизнь…   
Даже если ты будешь заперт в звуконепроницаемой комнате, остается шум твоего тела, звук бегущей крови по венам. Жизнь есть звук.  
Звук может быть прекрасным… голос природы, музыка…  
Звук может ранить… словом.  
Звук может сводить с ума… жуткие крики, шепчущие голоса…  
Звук может убить.  
  
Звук – и жизнь, и смерть. Прекрасный, но жестокий.  
Саске выбрал Звук. Наруто верит - Звук ему подходит.   
  
 **Лист**  
Лист. Часть дерева, живая часть. Без листьев дерево не может ни расти, ни жить. Листья, поглощая солнечный свет, превращают его в энергию - в жизнь.   
У листьев много разных форм: круглые, вьющиеся, заостренные.  
Лист может порезать, лишь соприкоснувшись с кожей.   
Листья могут менять цвет, они легко приспосабливаются.  
Когда листья умирают и опадают на траву, они возвращаются в землю и снова дарят жизнь.  
Листья – круг, круг жизни.  
Наруто выбрал Лист. И Саске верит, Лист подходит ему.  
******************  
 **Змеи**  
Змеи – хладнокровные животные. Большую часть времени прячутся от солнца. Они выползают на солнце только для того, чтобы поддерживать температуру тела, а потом снова прячутся.   
Они – хищники, очень терпеливые, спокойные и умные существа, способные целыми днями выжидать свою жертву.  
Они могут сбрасывать кожу, чтобы расти и становиться сильнее.  
У них решительные глаза: холодные, глубокие, красивые и очаровывающие. Глаза, которые могут ввести в оцепенение.   
Они гордые существа, которые не проигрывают. Они будут пытаться укусить и отравить вас до самого конца.   
Змеи не растут в семье. Они – одиночки.  
Саске похож на них: захватывает холодным, мягким, словно шелк, прикосновением.  
  
 **Лягушки**  
Лягушки глупые и безобразные существа, скрывающие свою сообразительность и красоту. Чтобы увидеть ее, надо смотреть глубже.   
Они – заколдованные принцы, ждущие своих принцесс, что расколдуют их поцелуем.  
Они - романтичные существа, возвращающиеся в родные места, чтобы встретить свою пару, игнорируя все опасности ради этой единственной цели.  
Они веселые: вызывают у людей улыбки и любят солнце.  
Они приспособлены к жизни и на суше, и в воде.   
Лягушки не растут рядом с родителями, но вокруг них всегда есть другие лягушки.  
Наруто похож на них: неуклюжий, спрятавший свою красоту, но, который ради любви, сделает все.  
  
******************  
Листья создают звук.  
Змеи живут за счет лягушек.  
******************  
Продолжение следует


	2. Meeting

**Встреча**

Орочимару позволил взглядом изучить свое вскоре-будущее-тело: бисерины пота покрывали кожу цвета слоновой кости, плавно скользя вниз по совершенной формы груди, словно ласкали любимого. Черные как смоль волосы скрывали безукоризненные черты лица, но вскоре сверкающие красные глаза перехватили взгляд Орочимару. От этого взгляда по позвоночнику немедленно прошла волна дрожи: такое совершенство и сила – и скоро это все будет принадлежать ему.

 - Саске-кун, ты делаешь невероятный прогресс.

 - Похоже, наблюдение за Наруто-куном сделало твою жажду силы еще боль... – Кабуто не закончил предложение – руки Саске стальным кольцом сомкнулись на его шее.

 - Ай-ай-ай, Саске-кун, у тебя слишком тяжелый нрав. И поскольку ты все еще жаждешь большего,  почему бы не освоить новую технику?

 Кабуто упал на землю, медленно растирая горло. Он не был достойным противником Саске. Парень стал опасен! Как Орочимару может не замечать этого?

 - Я слышал, что Наруто может призывает жаб, даже жабьего повелителя Бунту… Не хочешь научиться змеиному призыву, Саске?

 Блеск в глазах юноши был ему ответом. Учиха не спеша, с прирожденной грацией приблизился к Санину, позволяя ощутить тому свой запах. Орочимару облизнул губы, наслаждаясь редким моментом близости, а темные глаза ждали, когда он продолжит.

 - Подпишись кровью в этом свитке.

 Саске подался вниз и прикусил палец до крови. Некоторое время он просто стоял и рассматривал собственную кровь, тяжелыми каплями падавшую на свиток. Орочимару отчаянно боролся с желанием лизнуть эту кровь и попробовать на вкус клан Учиха, но лишь положил руку на плечо Саске, стирая пот с нежной кожи. Его ученик никак не отреагировал на прикосновение и написал свое имя аккуратными и четкими канджи,.

 - Техника призыва!

 В клубах рассеивающегося дыма под пристальными взглядами шиноби появился огромный змей, Манда. Саске не стал призывать небольшую змею для первого раза, он призвал их Короля.

 - Орочимару, зачем ты вызвал меня?

 - Это не он, - ответил холодный голос.

 С опасной точностью свирепый взгляд змеи метнулся к стоящему Учихе, его хвост уже начал оборачиваться вокруг тела подростка, но не касался его.

 -  И кто та сволочь, что осмелилась заговорить со мной?

 - Твой хозяин.

 Кабуто хлопнул себя по лбу. О боже! Довериться Саске настолько, чтобы позволить ему вывести из себя Манду? Почему этот парень не может быть просто милым? Или, хотя бы, почему он не делает обычных вещей как все? Например, для первого раза призвать меньшую змею.

 Орочимару довольно хихикнул. Саске оказался сильнее, чем он ожидал, гораздо сильнее. Как Манда теперь отреагирует на гордого Учиху? И сколько времени нужно последнему, чтобы упасть в обморок? До призыва он уже использовал всю чакру, удивительно, что он вообще держится на ногах.

 - Мой хозяин? – прошипел змей, обнажая клыки.

 Волосы Саске мягко зашевелились от змеиного дыхания. Огромное тело плотнее сжалось вокруг юноши, в любой момент готовое раздавить его.

 - Да, Манда, твой хозяин. Мне повторить это еще раз? – спросил Саске, красные глаза встретились со змеиными. Три запятые медленно крутились – показатель гнева Учихи.

 - Как ты смеешь?! Орочимару! Ты поплатишься за это! В этот раз жертвоприношения будет недостаточно! – шипела змея и туже сдавила Саске в смертельных объятиях, раздавливая его хрупкое тело.

 - С кем ты говоришь? Главный здесь – я! – отрезал ледяной голос, сочащийся ядовитым гневом.

 - И как же тебя зовут? Было бы жаль убить, не узнав имени, - спросил Манда, поворачивая голову, чтобы видеть своего оппонента.

 Острая боль пронзила змея. Темноволосый подросток запрыгнул на вершину скрученного тела, пропарывая его мечом. Свирепые красные глаза были полны ненависти, гнева и гордости. Ни следа страха или подобострастия. В противовес Орочимару, этот парень не станет с ним торговаться и не будет унижаться в обмен на услуги. Манда словно заглянул в свои собственные глаза, и он еще мог видеть скрываемые эмоции: покалеченное сознание медленно разрушалось, но на грани безумия все еще продолжало борьбу, оно никогда не сдавалось… кто-то, кто ничего не ждал, и которому нечего было терять.

 - Учиха Саске. Если кто-то и умрет здесь, это будешь ты, змей.

 Кабуто забеспокоился. Он видел, что черные волосы прилипли к вспотевшему лбу Саске, и дрожь мышц от перенапряжения. Учиха зашел слишком далеко – он не сможет сражаться. Да он упадет от усталости меньше, чем через минуту. О чем только думает Орочимару?

 Медленно крепкая хватка Саске на мече слабела, и его глаза снова стали непроницаемо черными озерами. Он упал. Манда подхватил Саске концом хвоста. С огромным удовольствием он наблюдал, как закрылись глаза и тело обмякло, оказавшись в его власти.

 Манда позволил подростку упасть в его объятия, аккуратно прикрывая его. Спящее лицо было спокойно, словно он не заснул только что в разгар боя. Никакие заботы не омрачали холодных черт лица. Учиха знал, что он победил в тот момент, когда Манда спросил его имя. Поэтому он позволил усталости взять верх над собой.

 - Занятный у тебя ученик, Орочимару, - подчеркнул Манда, возвращая Саске Саннину.

 - Не стоит слишком привязываться. Он станет моим новым телом.

 Орочимару понял, что у него появилась проблема, когда Манда не ответил. Он совершил ошибку, позволив Саске призвать Манду. Змей предпочтет его Орочимару. Он никак не мог предположить, что для Саске приручить Манду окажется так легко.

 OoooooooooooooooО

 Наруто проснулся ночью. Какаши-сенсей и Ямато-тайчо еще спали, изнуренные его тренировкой. Неслышно покинул тренировочную площадку. Он не был настолько глуп, чтобы тренироваться в одиночку, без людей, которые могли бы сдерживать Кьюби. Ему всего лишь нужна небольшая передышка.

 Он остановился в Долине Завершения, где дрался с Саске, пытаясь убедить его остаться. Где потерял и уничтожил обещание. Дрожащими пальцами он очертил яму, которую они оставили на земле. Воспоминания все еще были свежи в его голове.

 Наруто лег на то самое место, где Саске оставил его в живых. Почему он не смог остановить его? Почему не смог вернуть назад? Даже спустя два года, он все еще был беспомощен. Саске был так холоден. Он увидел Кьюби и повернулся к нему. И снова попытался убить.

 Саске не выглядел удивленным, когда увидел лиса. Не было похоже, что ему противно. Он признал его, как обычно. Но, возможно, теперь он не будет видеть в Наруто достойного оппонента. В конце концов у него нет настоящей силы без Кьюби. Но это изменится!

 Ублюдок, черствый, безразличный… все те слова, мнения были ложью. Наруто знал, насколько добр был Саске на самом деле. Он видел его насквозь, даже вынудил показать ее часть. Может именно этого Саске и боялся.

 Наруто тихонько засмеялся. Люди могут поинтересоваться, не ударился ли он головой, но нет, у него была масса примеров, доказывающих доброту Саске. Когда Наруто связал Саске, тот не вытряс из него душу. Узумаки узнал от Сакуры, что Саске на самом деле был на его стороне (Наруто так и не признался ей, что в первый раз это был он).

 Во время экзамена Какаши, именно Саске пришла в голову мысль поделиться едой с Наруто. Он защитил его от Хаку. На экзамене чуунина он помог вернуть Сакуре веру в себя. Он помог Наруто, ринувшись навстречу опасности. Примеров было столько, что он мог бы продолжать до бесконечности.

 Когда вернулся Итачи, Саске беспокоился о Наруто. Даже когда ненависть и чувство мести пожирало его, Саске _волновался_ о нем. Люди слышали его бормотание, что у него не было шанса выстоять, и все же эта встреча разрушила все.

 Вздохнув, Наруто поднялся, собираясь возвращаться назад, но внезапно замер. Он почувствовал нечто очень знакомое.

 - Эй, лис, это же…

  **\- А, ты заметил? Обычно ты не столь проницателен.**

 - Где? Как далеко? Скажи мне!

 Наруто мчался, его разум затмила надежда, невероятная надежда, что он вернулся. Он прошел мимо двух охранников, тихих и бесполезных. Он покинул Коноху и углубился в сторону леса, следуя слабому ощущению, который стал запахом, запахом Саске.

 Сейчас он был очень далек от границ Конохи. Соблюдая меры предосторожности, он скрыл свою чакру и передвигался медленно. Он не имел права на ошибку. Он должен быть внимателен. Наконец запах стал явным. Он шел от небольшой полянки. В ее центре стоял безошибочно узнаваемый силуэт с черными волосами, непослушными сзади и длинными спереди, сквозь вырез белого кимоно виднелся рельефный торс, темные штаны, фиолетовая толстая веревка, завязанная узлом и меч, сверкающий в лунном свете.

 Луна, казалось, стремилась осыпать светом и показать каждую частичку этого сногсшибательного тела. Наруто почувствовал, что у него перехватило дыхание от этого красного взгляда, когда в его разуме раздалось ленивое:

 - Соскучился?

 Наруто замер. Саске не шевелился, легкая улыбка тронула его губы. Наруто все еще слышал глубокий голос Саске у себя в голове.

 Не раздумывая, Наруто спрыгнул с дерева и, не отрывая взгляда от красных глаз, приблизился к Саске. Если бы он захотел, Саске мог бы коснуться кончиком меча до его носа. 


	3. No

 

  **Нет**

_Не раздумывая, Наруто спрыгнул с дерева и, не отрывая взгляда от красных глаз, приблизился к Саске. Если бы он захотел, Саске мог бы коснуться кончиком меча до его носа._

 - Как это мило с твоей стороны: принести свою голову на серебряном блюде, Наруто.

 Что-то было в его тоне такое, от чего у Наруто по спине пробежали мурашки. То, как Саске тянул слоги, словно смаковал каждый звук, заставляло Наруто чувствовать себя признанным, как никогда. И если бы это все не было ради его мечты, ради Сакуры, из-за его упрямства и гордости – он бы упал на колени перед этим мужчиной и отдал жизнь, счастливым от сознания, что он был полезен. Но именно этого он сделать не мог.

 - Как не похоже на тебя.

 Лицо Наруто выдавало все. Он выставлял свои эмоции напоказ, чтобы показать всем… нет. Лишь немногие могли видеть истинные чувства, скрывающиеся за широкой улыбкой. И Саске был одним из них, как всегда, лучшим. Зная об этом, Наруто продолжал молчать.

 - Неужели у тебя не припасена какая-нибудь очередная невероятная попытка вернуть меня назад? И даже не будешь пытаться достучаться до моего сознания? _Наруто._

 А он не мог двинуться, не мог оторвать глаз от Саске… словно…

 - Ты похож на лягушку, которую загипнотизировала змея.

 Усмешка расцвела на лице. Как он и думал. Саске не так уж и изменился. Он запутался, и все – Наруто был полон решимости спасти его, точно так же, как сделал бы для любого другого. Он обладал этой поразительностью верой в свои силы.

 - Как не похоже на тебя, _Саске, –_ тонкая, идеальной формы бровь вопросительно изогнулась.

 - Ты больно разговорчив сегодня. Боишься драться со мной, придурок?

 Ухмылка украсила тонкие бледные губы.

 - Беги, усуратонкачи.

 У него не было времени осознать смысл сказанных слов, когда Саске уже был над ним: жажда крови была отчетливо видна в шарингане. Сердце Наруто забилось быстрей. Он был знаком с этим взглядом - точь-в-точь, как в тот день, - Саске предельно серьезен. И смертоносным он был всегда. Наруто был слишком утомлен тренировками, чтобы сражаться всерьез. Саске выиграл, но Наруто заметил разочарование на его лице.

 - **Используй меня. Возьми мою силу. Без меня ты – ничто.**

 Это то, что он чувствовал? Так звучало в голове Саске, до того, как он ушел к Саннину? Лис такой же, как Орочимару. Наруто чувствовал, что смог лучше понять Саске. Он был счастлив и знал, что может помочь ему.

 - Ты слаб! Воспользуйся своим чертовым лисом, чтобы сделать этот поединок хоть чего-то стоящим! – кричал Саске паря над Наруто.

 Это ранило. Слова кинжалами врезались в сердце Наруто. Саске только что оклеветал и отверг его! Гнев вспыхнул в крови. Он ударил противника с особой злостью прямо в челюсть.

 - Уже лучше, - отметил Саске, потирая ушибленную щеку, тонка струйка крови стекала с его губ.

 - Ты идиот! Ублюдок! Мазохист!

 Саске опешил. Мазохист? Он не смог удержаться от смеха, ну, на самом деле, всего лишь фыркнул. Только Наруто, только он… Однако сейчас не время для забав. Наруто наконец-таки стал серьезен.  Саске заметил чакру красного цвета, глаза, цвет которых стал ярче, чем кровь. Он любил драться с Наруто. Чувствовать себя таким живым, зная, что может раздавить Узумаки, или дать надежду, что тот чего-то стоит. Да, Итачи хотел заполучить этого парня, или, больше, лиса. Если Саске сильнее Наруто, получается, что именно он имеет ценность. Присутствовало и то чувство, приобретенное в драке с Наруто, которое он никак не мог идентифицировать. Счастье? Это похоже на танец на краю, падение с крутого обрыва, и это было увлекательно.

 Наруто собирался использовать Расенган, но передумал. Он не хотел рисковать жизнью Саске. Он оказался в ловушке. Он все еще не овладел ветром, и Саске избивал его с ухмылкой, словно занимался этим ежедневно.

 Земля окрасилась кровью, когда Наруто задохнулся и начал кашлять. Саске поддел ногой подбородок, разворачивая голову. Наруто моргнул. Он не мог воспользоваться силой Кьюби, не хотел. Он слишком вымотан, чтобы драться. Он проиграл. Снова.

 Саске думал, что убить Наруто, когда у этого идиота закрыты глаза будет тяжело, но оказалось, тяжелее, когда они открыты. Эти глаза невероятного голубого цвета  смотрели на него безнадежно, но он все еще не был сломлен. Саске занес меч, готовый ударить. Удар был слабым и Наруто смог легко увернуться от него, всего лишь заработав легкую царапину, когда рука схватила Саске за воротник.

 - Ты не сможешь убить меня. Это не похоже на тебя и…

 - Заткнись! Что ты, вообще, знаешь?

 - Мы похожи! Я чувствую то же, что и ты! Я был одинок и…

 - ЗАКРОЙ РОТ!

 Саске уткнулся лбом в Наруто, едва не ударив того по привычке. Шарингана не было, только бесконечная тьма.

 - Ты вырос не имея семьи, это не одно и то же.

 - Я потерял тебя! Я знаю, каково это чувствовать себя ка…

 - НЕТ, ты не знаешь! Я не умер! Меня не убил на твоих глазах человек, которого ты любил и практически боготворил! Хватит притворяться, что ты якобы ПОНИМАЕШЬ, потому что ты НЕ МОЖЕШЬ! Твои страдания не такие, как у кого бы то ни было! Ты ничего не пережил из этого! Поэтому ЗАТКНИ СВОЙ ГРЕБАНЫЙ РОТ!

 Наруто молчал. Саске тяжело дышал, давя на него, угрожая. Они держались друг за друга, словно боялись упасть.

 - Но… я хочу помочь тебе…

 Саске грустно и иронично рассмеялся. А затем большой палец начал медленно поглаживать щеку Наруто, ухмылка играла на его лице.

 - Наруто, Наруто. Я _не хочу_ , чтобы меня спасали.

 Глаза Наруто расширились.

 - Ребенок из Страны Волн, Неджи, Гаара, Цунаде… даже этот Сай, это потому что ты помог им, не так ли? Эти люди, они просто умоляли, чтобы их спасли. Но это не тот случай, Наруто. Мне не нужна помощь. От тебя мне ничего не надо.

 Наруто лишь опустился на землю, лишенный дара речи, и смотрел на Саске широко распахнутыми глазами. Но почему? Почему? И почему это так сильно ранит? Саске всего лишь озвучил общепризнанный факт, что раз он помог всем этим людям, то и сам должен быть счастлив. Тогда почему? Почему он не желает принимать помощь? Он _нуждается_ в ней. Да. Наруто цеплялся изо всех сил за эту идею, эту веру.

 - Тебе нужна моя помощь! Так ты только потеряешь себя и никогда не будешь счастливым!

 - Ты не нужен мне, Наруто! Это мой выбор. Хочешь навязывать эту идею остальным? Как Неджи. Как горожане, которые твердят, что ты не можешь быть кем-то еще, кроме как Кьюби? Не надо делать выбор за меня. Я знаю, что делаю. И прекрасно понимаю, что никогда не буду счастлив, но это то, что выбрал я.

 - Это неправильный выбор!

 Почему это так важно для него? Он знал, что Саске в какой-то степени прав. Ненадолго стало тихо, а затем Саске пугающе ухмыльнулся, заставляя Наруто отшатнуться от него.

 - Наруто, а ведь именно ты – один из тех, кто хочет быть спасенным!

 Наруто открыл было рот, но не произнес ни звука, поникнув. Саске встал и пошел прочь, оставляя Наруто наедине с этой правдой. Он помогал всем, потому что сам не мог быть спасен. Ему необходимо было видеть, что люди могут быть спасены, и только единственный человек, которого он действительно хотел оберегать, сам отказывается от помощи. Нет, Наруто упустил того единственного, кто мог бы спасти _его самого_. Саске стал первым, кто действительно признал его, дал смысл жить, единственный, кому было глубоко наплевать на болтовню о Хокаге. Единственный, кому не нужны были звания, чтобы признать его – слабак, придурок, и он уходит! Тот, чье мнение действительно важно! Единственное существо, которое могло бы его спасти, уходит!

 Наруто вскочил и побежал. Саске едва успел повернуться до того, как его впечатали в дерево. Жестко. Голова болела от удара, и какое-то время он не мог сфокусироваться. Это был удобный момент для того, чтобы Наруто мог завладеть губами Саске. 


	4. Kiss

**Поцелуй**

_Наруто вскочил и побежал. Саске едва успел обернуться, как его отбросило к дереву. Мощно. Голова болела после удара, и на какое-то мгновение он потерял ориентацию. Это был тот самый шанс, чтобы Наруто смог завладеть губами Саске._

Глаза Саске расширились, когда он почувствовал тяжесть губ Наруто на своих, возбужденных и настойчивых. Руки Узумаки обхватили запястья, чтобы Саске не смог освободиться. Одной ногой Наруто раздвинул ноги Саске и прижался к нему. Учиха отдернулся, но за спиной было только дерево. Он задохнулся, когда почувствовал, что Наруто вторгся в его рот, требуя.

Наруто не мог остановить себя. Просто не мог. Он знал, что должен, но эта мысль лишь усиливала отчаяние и наполняла страстным желанием получить как можно больше Саске. Узумаки надавил сильнее, медленно перемещая ногу к промежности Саске, и получил в ответ нечто напоминающее стон. Он чувствовал, что тело Саске отвечает на прикосновения, но парень не отвечал на поцелуй. Он все еще боролся. Руки сжимались в кулаки, пока Саске пытался отодвинуться, но лишь создал больше трения. Однако чакрой он не воспользовался, и если бы он действительно хотел освободиться, то сделал бы это.

Потребность в воздухе заставила Наруто разорвать поцелуй. Он не мог смотреть в глаза своему другу, поэтому спрятал голову в изгибе шеи, пахнущую опьяняющим ароматом Саске. Он все еще не отпустил Саске, но перестал двигаться. Ему были слышны гулкие удары сердца и глубокое дыхание.

\- Ебать, Наруто…

О да… ебать! Это успокаивало. Он ожидал язвительного комментария, или чего-то в том же духе. Он прижался в холодной шее Саске, отгоняя желания лизнуть ее.

\- Точно… трахнуть… именно то, что я хотел бы сделать.

В ответ прозвучал тяжелый вздох.

\- Ты слишком долго общался с тем извращенцем-Саннином и Какаши.  

Наруто засмеялся. Саске пошевелился, пытаясь освободиться, но Наруто не пустил. Не сейчас.

\- Отпусти меня.

\- Даже не подумаю.

\- _Наруто_ , - рык Саске прозвучал как предупреждение.

Наруто был так счастлив: все было как раньше. Ну ладно, на самом деле, все было гораздо лучше, чем в прошлом.

\- Пойдем со мной.

\- Нет.

\- Давай же! Или… я сделаю это снова.

Он придвинулся еще ближе и Саске ударился головой об дерево, закусывая губу. Наруто был уверен - глаза у Учихи на лоб полезли.

\- И это должно переубедить меня? Если это угроза, то я предпочту остаться, мммм…

\- Саске.

\- Ах, пре…прекрати. Мммм…

\- Эй, а ты и впрямь чувствительный. Черт! Теме! – завопил Наруто, которого только что оттолкнули назад.

Саске соскользнул на землю, яростно буравя взглядом своего товарища, на лице у которого сияла безумная улыбка.

\- Да.

Саске поднял бровь. Идиот…

\- Что – да? – спросил он.

\- Я скучал по тебе.

Взляд Саске не изменился, но перед ним стоял уже не Наруто. _Ты должен убить своего лучшего друга._ В глазах снова заалели шаринганы и пальцы сжали забытый меч. Нет ничего важнее его брата, а он до сих пор не смог убить добе. Почему? _Потому что тебе не хватает ненависти._ Наруто больше не улыбался, голубые глаза казались опустошенными. Возможно не сегодня. Узумаки должен стать сильнее прежде, чем Саске сделает это. В запасе оставалось еще много времени. В таком состоянии Наруто просто не достоин смерти. Он не равен Саске. Да, однажды Наруто воспользуется силой Кьюби, и тогда битва будет стоить хоть что-то. А до того момента Саске будет ждать. Он закрыл глаза и расслабился. Он убьет Наруто позже.

Что же творилось в этой столь привлекательной голове? Что таилось за глубокими омутами черных глаз? Наруто невольно вздрогнул, когда их цвет сменился красным. Ему было любопытно, о чем думал Саске, почему он так напряжен, и почему морщинки беспокойства залегли на его лбу. Должно быть, Саске было гораздо хуже, чем Наруто. Но боль Учихи происходила не от кого-то – он сам был тому виной. Боль, которую выбрал Саске. Наруто хотелось обнять его – не утешить, - найти то, что беспокоило Учиху. Однако сейчас это было недопустимо. Внезапно тело Саске расслабилось, и в этот мгновение он был невыразимо прекрасен.

\- Я могу помочь, - прошептал Наруто, протянув руку и робко касаясь щеки друга.

Саске ударил по руке, отбрасывая ее. С гневом в глазах он поднялся, и Наруто почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло вниз. Он собирается уйти! Оставить! Почему же он не может помочь ему? Почему?

\- Не начинай. Меня не надо спасать! Мне не требуется твоя помощь! Ты никак _не можешь понять_ , что я не один из тех жалких детишек, что ты привык спасать!

Все было именно так, и Наруто это прекрасно знал. Саске никогда не скрывал своих страданий. Он жил с ними, приняв и сделав частью своего существования. Ему не надо было признания со стороны общества, все это было ниже его. Такой сильный и упорный… Наруто влекло к этому человеку. Саске _был нужен_ ему!

\- Саске!

Рука Наруто вцепилась в запястье своего друга. Он попытался поцеловать его снова, чтобы убедить остаться, пусть хоть и немного дольше. Слова, которые в подсознании Наруто были похожими на крик, он не мог произнести вслух: «Спаси меня! Ты самый важный для меня человек! Без тебя, я – ничто! Все, что мне нужно – твое признание!»

Однако он выдавил:

\- Позволь помочь тебе! Пожалуйста! – ложь.

Саске выдернул руку. Он оттолкнул Узумаки и ушел, не обернувшись.

\- Я верну тебя… даже если для этого понадобится переломать все кости и запереть тебя в комнате.

OoooooooooooooooО

\- Саске-кун? Выглядишь несколько возбужденным.

Кабуто понимающе улыбнулся. В его тоне и глазах читался явный интерес, когда он поправлял очки на переносице. Он даже был готов вытерпеть ярость Саске. Слишком редкое явление и такое заманчивое… Учиха обнаруживает столько чувств. Кабуто желал исследовать этот исключительный феномен! Он был удивлен тем фактом, что мальчик вовсе не фригиден.

\- Ты поздний цветок, Саске-кун. Дать несколько советов?

На мгновение, увидев, как Саске застыл на полушаге, Кабуто задался вопросом: а не зашел ли он слишком далеко? Осмелился бы Саске убить его и уйти от Орочимару? Он не сомневался в этом ни на йоту.

\- Да. Мне действительно нужно узнать кое-что.

У Кабуто отвисла челюсть. Он осмотрительно шагнул назад, когда Саске повернулся к нему. Шарингана не было. Значит, он серьезно?

\- И о чем бы ты хотел узнать, Саске-кун? – пораженно спросил он уже без притворства.

Почувствовав холодное прикосновение Кусанаги к своему бедру, у Якуши перехватило дыхание. От игривого взгляда Саске его бросило в озноб. Учиха был не только змеей, но и кошкой, которая любила играть со своей добычей и мучить ее.

\- Скажи, Кабуто, кастрация – это больно?

Саске отодвинулся и засмеялся – настоящим! – смехом. Вот это действительно крайне редкий случай. Кабуто испытал облегчение: если бы Саске не был в столь хорошем расположении духа, он вполне мог потерять кое-что ценное. Боковым зрением Кабуто заметил Орочимару, который был привлечен веселым смехом из своей комнаты.

\- Как неожиданно, Саске-кун. Могу я поинтересоваться о причине такого хорошего настроения?

Он протянул руки, чтобы обнять Саске.

\- Не прикасайся ко мне! – Саске резко повернулся к своему наставнику; в кобальтовых глазах горел огонь.

\- Встреча, Орочимару. Незапланированная встреча, - ответил Саске более мягко.

При иных обстоятельствах он бы не ответил, но сейчас было необходимо – загладить свою раннюю вспышку. Гнев Орочимару быстро проходит на такое. Он был несколько любопытным, но знал, что лучше не досаждать с расспросами. Учиха – живая загадка.

Никогда раньше Саске не отказывал Орочимару в прикосновениях. Он не желал их и выражал недовольство, но никогда не отталкивал Саннина как сейчас. Кабуто был ошеломлен. Что произошло? Действительно, обычно юноша душил его мертвой хваткой за шею, но сегодня он использовал меч. Почему он отказался от прямого контакта? Кажется, он ошибся в настоящей причине возбуждения Саске.

\- Со мной все просто отлично, Кабуто. Прекрати смотреть на меня таким взглядом.

Кабуто пожал плечами и удалился. «Прекрасно. Надеюсь, ты сдохнешь» - подумал он.

\- Хочешь потренироваться, Саске-кун?

\- Нет. Я потренируюсь позже с Мандой.

Саске закрыл дверь и запер ее при помощи техники. Это действие означало конец беседы. Он мягко прикоснулся к губам, а затем провел пальцем по груди. Он все еще чувствовал аромат Наруто. Он чувствовал тепло и его вкус во рту. Проклятье, он снова возбудился. Голова была полна воспоминаниями: как Наруто давил на него ногами, его дыхание на шее, поцелуй, который подчинил Саске. Только Наруто, только он.

На минуту, Саске позволил своему телу отзываться, вспоминая мучительное наслаждение, которое он испытал впервые. Затем, когда ощущения накалились немного сильнее, Саске подавил их силой воли. Никогда прежде он не поддавался желаниям своего тела, и сейчас было не время. У него были гораздо более важные вещи, которые требовали внимания. Как он слышал, подростки имели склонность покоряться таким ничтожным желаниям, но не он. Его время слишком драгоценно для таких вещей, и у Саске был очень хороший способ отвлечься от подобных мыслей. Он просто вспоминал _тот_ день. Кровь, крики, красные глаза, смерть и слова, полные ненависти. Сейчас в его венах горел совсем иной  огонь.

Саске покинул комнату и направился в лес. Он должен тренироваться. Он уже потерял слишком много времени. Когда он отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы шиноби Орочимару не беспокоили его (не то, что бы они так поступали – слишком боялись Саске), он проверил запасы чакры. Неплохо, Наруто заставил использовать его как минимум половину.

\- Техника призыва!

Рядом появился Манда и зевнул; свернувшись на земле, он повернул свою огромную голову, чтобы посмотреть на Саске. Последний ответил змею отрывистым кивком в знак признательности и начал тренировку.

В первый раз Манда разворотил половину леса в приступе гнева – его призвали просто так, - и исчез в клубах дыма. Во второй раз он попытался укусить Саске и, тем самым, завершить бой, который был затеян, чтобы заставить его восхищаться подростком еще больше. На третий раз он остался посмотреть, желая знать, для чего его призывают каждый раз не по делу.

Подросток истощал себя каждый раз до предела, пока не оказывался на грани обморока. Он тренировался в увеличении объема запасов чакры и проверял, сколько раз можно сделать Чидори и Чидори Нагаши. Таким же способом он проверял все техники, которые знал. Манда оценил: юноша убеждался, что знает свой предел и продолжал, пока не превосходил его. Поэтому Манда взял за привычку наблюдать за тренировками, убедившись, что никто – даже Орочимару, - не потревожит Саске. По этой причине, Саске позволял Манде прикрывать тыл и иногда просто падать на землю от переутомления.

\- Манда.

Медленно змей подполз, чтобы принять Саске в свои объятия, обернуться вокруг хрупкого, но мускулистого тела. Юноша вздрогнул, и Манда остановился, не замкнув круга. Перспектива, что кто-то дотронется до него, Учиху не слишком радовала.

\- Ты ранен?

Саске промолчал. Манда проследил за прикосновениями пальцев сначала к светло-розовым губам, затем к бледным запястьям, на которых едва виднелись следы от пальцев. Орочимару?.. Нет. Юноша, казалось, души не чаял в них. Любовник? Кто? Манде хотелось знать, кому достался этот гордый юноша. Дрожь прошла вниз по спине Саске. Неужели одних только воспоминании достаточно, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию? Размышлял Манда удивленный.

Саске неохотно позволял людям дотрагиваться до него. Он не хотел терять ощущений от прикосновений Наруто. Ноги предали его, и он упал на Манду. Возможно, соприкосновение с холодной кожей змея не заберет у него ощущение близости Наруто. Глаза Саске закрылись, и Манда скрутился вокруг него, образовав подобие безопасного гнезда, в котором юноша мог спокойно отдохнуть.

«Мне не следует слишком сильно привязываться к этим ощущениям. Я должен убить его. Глупец, это все лишь слабость!» - подумал Саске, прежде чем погрузиться в сон без сновидений, на лице светилась слабая улыбка. Он уснул с воспоминаниями об улыбке Наруто. 


End file.
